


Luz asks Amity out on a date

by osnapitzjsa



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Luz being a bit of a disaster gay, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osnapitzjsa/pseuds/osnapitzjsa
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.This is my first time writing fanfiction so don't be surprised if this sucks xD But I wanted to give writing a try, also english is not my first language so sorry if some sentences sound weird.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Luz asks Amity out on a date

Luz has had a crush on Amity for some time now, she thought it was maybe time to finally ask her out.

She first wanted to find her through the corridors of Hexside but she instead decided to wait until all classes were done and ask her out in the courtyard. She waited there for Amity until she finally saw her.

“Amity!” She yelled while running towards her, almost tripping and falling until she got to her, startling Amity.

“Luz! At least warn me if you’re going to be so loud, I almost dropped my books!”

“So-Sorry about that...” Luz giggled nervously, she could already feel herself getting extremely nervous and she started blushing. “Listen, I know this is out of the blue but... Would you want to go out with me sometime?” She high-fived herself in her head for finally saying it.

“You... you want to hang out with me? Wouldn’t you rather hang out with Willow or that other kid?” Amity was trying to act cool but she could feel herself blushing a bit.

“Yes, but... not in that way...” Amity raised an eyebrow, questioning Luz’s response. “You see...” Luz looked down, not fully able to look at Amity’s face for the next part. “I’m actually asking you to go out on a date with me...” Her face was now completely red.

“Wh-What?!” Amity’s face was now completely red too. “I... I... I have better things to do...!” Luz sighed, she kind of expected to get rejected. “But... if it absolutely cannot be helped, I guess... I can find some time... for you.” 

Amity could not believe what was happening, deep down she was starting to like this human but she never thought anything of it, but now Luz was asking her on a date and wasn’t really sure how she felt about that. One thing for sure is that it didn’t feel bad at all.

“R-Really?!”Luz’s energy came back, her heart started racing and she started giggling like a school girl with a massive crush... which was kind of what she was right now.

“Yes,really...” Amity formed a little smile that almost made Luz’s heart melt. “So, anway.. what did you have planned? What do you want us to do?”

Luz stopped to think for a moment. “Um... actually... I haven’t thought of that yet.” She giggled while giving an apologetic smile.

Amity had to fight the urge to facepalm. “You mean you came right up to me almost startling me to death and you don’t even have a plan of what we’re going to do?!”

“Pretty much.” 

“Ugh... Listen, let me do the planning, okay? For now, let’s wait until tomorrow.” Luz started to leave but Amity’s voice stopped her. “Hey, Luz... I’m looking forward to it... our date, I mean.” She was smiling with a little blush on her cheeks.

Luz felt like her cheeks were going to start hurting at any second from smiling so much. “Yes, me too.” And with that, they parted ways.

Luz felt like her life had just gotten a little bit better, she was already living her dream of being in a fantasy world and gaining Amity’s affection was a plus. Amity felt like her day got a million times better and she was starting to accept the way Luz made her feel.


End file.
